FIG. 1 is a flowchart schematically illustrating an entire operation of a standby mode moving picture service in a conventional mobile communication terminal. Referring to FIG. 1, system software in the conventional mobile communication terminal displays an initial moving picture by making a system entering a standby mode (ST110) if the system is initialized or a user does not operate his terminal quite a while, determining whether moving picture contents are assigned as a standby mode screen (ST115) in standby mode, and accordingly executing the moving picture contents to be the standby mode screen (ST120) if so. Then, the assigned screen is continuously displayed until external events are issued.
In the meantime, a moving picture is composed of a plurality of frames. Accordingly, when a specific external event is issued (ST125), it is determined whether the issued event is a “next screen update” event (ST130). If so, the current screen is updated with an assigned next screen, i.e. a next frame (ST130). The aforementioned “next screen update” event will be typically implemented as a timer event of the system software. On the other hand, if the moving picture contents are not assigned as the standby mode screen, a still screen is displayed as the standby mode screen (ST135), and then, the displayed still screen also waits (ST140) until the external events are issued, as described above.
The system software of the mobile communication terminal sequentially determines whether external events other than the “next screen update” event are numeric key input (ST145), call reception (ST155), and SMS reception (ST165), controls the mobile communication terminal such that it can perform suitable operations (ST150, ST160 and ST170) corresponding to the respective events, and then, returns to the beginning of a system process and enters the standby mode (ST110) if a particular event is not present.
However, in the aforementioned conventional moving picture contents playing operation, when a next screen update event signal is inputted, a screen assigned as a next screen is selected and displayed on a mobile communication terminal. Then, when other successive next screen update event signals are input, corresponding assigned screens are selected and displayed. Thus, only a specific moving picture consisting of limited frames can be displayed. Further, unless the external events are next screen update signals, a process goes into each of tasks provided by the mobile communication terminal. In addition, whenever a key input is present, an assigned task is automatically performed. Therefore, there is a problem in that it is not appropriate to execute the interactive contents on the standby mode screen.